The Visitor
by Amaya Tatsujin
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes and helps bring Jacob and Edward together.
1. Chapter 1

this is a story that I'm trying out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I saw him close into me, I bared my teeth crouching down ready to rip his throat out, but he suddenly stopped and kneels. I stood there in utter shock. He raised his head and gave me one of his beautiful smiles, the one that made my legs into complete mush. He came closer to me and I willed my body to transform back to my human state. I sank to the floor as I transform back and now sat in front of my worst enemy naked. He looked me up and down. Slowly he made his way closer to me and then ran his hand down my chest to my stomach and then stopped right above my cock, making me shiver with need. He came closer to me and whispered in my ear.<p>

"Tell me what you want, Jacob Black." his cold breath tickled my heated skin, causing me to shiver with want. I let a soft whimper escape my mouth. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck, causing me to buck with want.

He grabbed my extremely erected cock and started pumping, painfully slow but then gain speed. He kept this up for some time, feeling my stomach tighten I was ready to release my load, but he stopped me before I could cum. I growled at him and I saw his mouth come close to mine, but then he went for my neck. I stiffen as I felt his teeth and then-

-GASP-

I awoke with a start, I try to control my breathing, not really accomplishing with that, I laid back down and looked up at the ceiling, taking air through my nose and then let it out through my mouth. Once I felt much better I just laid there in utter shock. This was the third time this disgusting dream came to me. I felt my insides churn with disgust as I stared down at my very erected membrane. I ignored the feeling to touch myself and get rid of it. I made my way to the bathroom in my house and took a very cold shower, which brought my erection down and had me shivering. I stepped out of the shower and dried my wet long hair. I put on my clothes and made my way to hell.

Because I was being harassed by Paul and the rest of the pack, I had to go to a different school and had to stay near Sam on our patrols. So I made my way to my garaged and got into my Rabbit. I had built it from scratch and what a beauty it was.

I made my way to Forks high school, because apparently that was the safest place that Sam and my Dad though would be. Since the Cullen's weren't there anymore this was no longer a problem so I agree to go without arguing. I really didn't get why Paul and the rest of the pack suddenly tackling me to the ground or trying to dominate me but, I hoped it didn't continue.

I turned into the parking lot of the school and noticed I wasn't the first one here, like I always was. A silver Volvo was parked on the other side of the parking lot. I raised a questioning eye brow, but ignore them as I laid down in my front seat and put on my earphones. Since school started at 7:30 and it was only 5:30 I had time.

I closed my eyes listening to 'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin, and started to nod off into sleep until, I heard someone knock on my window. I looked up and to my surprise and displeasure, Edward Fucking Cullen stood by the drivers window. He motioned me to open the door, and I shook my head not wanting to open the door. One reason was because I didn't trust myself to not go wolf on his ass and kill him. I looked away and did nothing. I laid down again and closed my eyes again trying really hard to concentrate on my music. I started to sing along to the song, trying to keep him out of my mind, knowing he was still there. I rolled over to my side and thought about different things but not on that man.

I took a small peek and saw that he was still there but with a really buff dude and a really small dude. They were all looking me with intense eyes. I closed my eyes not wanting to see them. I heard a light chuckle coming from someone. I frowned and cranked up the music up more but then blush extremely hard when I heard 'Everywhere I go' start playing. I quickly changed the song and closed my eyes.

I heard and felt another knock on my window. I ignored it and continued to listen to my music. I heard him knock again and this time I got up.

"WHAT?" I yelled annoyed by they persistence. Edward smiled at me, while I just growled at him and the men standing next to him. Once again he motioned for me to open the door, and once again I shook my head. He frowned and looked at the little guy next to him. Then I saw Edward shake his head 'no'.

I rolled my eyes and laid back down. I looked at the clock on my ipod and noticed it was already six. I groaned pissed off that I spent thirty minuets of my precious alone time ignoring Cullen and his followers.

"Jacob open the door or we'll open it ourselves." I hear Edward say as the music stopped. I looked up at him and glared daggers at him. '_Oh hell n__o_.' I think as I sit up and open the door. I scrunched my nose as the sweetly smell hit my nose.

"What do you want Cullen?" I asked rudely.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm no longer with Bella and that I will not be converting her into a Vampire." he says. I looked at him wide eyed. '_Bella's not gonna be a leech._' I think happily. If I could I knew I would be wagging my tail with happiness. At that moment I imagined myself asking her out and then me and her getting married, and-

"She's with another person now, mutt." I hear Edward say bringing me out of my fantasy. I frowned at what he said.

"What do you mean, leech?" I ask clearly not understanding what he meant by that.

"She's in love with someone else, and I also must inform your elders about something." he says turning around and starts walking away. I growled as I saw him leave with his other two followers. I saw as they made their way back to their car where two girls waited for them. A pixie looking chick and an evil,world hating chick. They both stared at me and then both smile, well pixie smiled while the blond leech smirked. That sent a shiver down my spine. I looked away and climbed back into my truck and stayed in there until cars started piling into the parking lot. I smiled as I saw the familiar red, beat up, old truck. I grabbed my bag and then went to greet Bella.

"Hey beautiful, I heard some great news." I say as she gets out of the truck. She smiles up at me and then blushes lightly.

"What did you hear?" she asked looking down embarrassed. I smirked at her. Even though I was sad I would embrace the idea of her with someone else, that wasn't Cullen.

"Someone isn't with a leech, but with someone else." I say smiling down at her. She blushed even more and this made me snicker.

"Who told you?" she asked looking at the ground.

"A big bad bat told me." I say. She smiled slightly and then wrapped her little hands around my waist. I hug her back burying my face into her head.

"BELLA!" I hear someone yell. I look up and see a very pissed off man looking at me. He stalked over to us. Bella instantly let go of me and went to the very mad guy. He looked her over and then glared at me. I raised an unsteady eyebrow.

"Who the hell is this dog?" he asked glaring at me. I stared open mouth at him.

"Lucien, this is my best friend Jacob." she informs him as I glared daggers at him. His face softened instantly and smiled at me.

"Forgive me my brother, I'm Lucien Dragomir." he said, extending his hand. I looked at him with a what-the-fuck expression. '_Did he just call me brother?'_ I think as I just stare at him.

"Ah Jacob, Lucien is a type of shifter." Bella says is whisper. I could feel my eyebrows go up. I open my mouth to say something then closed it not knowing what to say.

"How the hell did you two meet?" I asked, the only thing that came to mind at the moment. They both chuckled and then smiled.

"Long story my brother." he said smiling. I nodded.

"We need to talk, follow me please." I say as I get into my truck. I see Bella nod and head to her truck with Lucien in tow. I start my truck and then I heard a knock at my window. I looked over to find Cullen looking at me. I frowned at him.

"What leech?" I asked impatiently.

"My family and I need to come with you." he says going around and getting into my truck. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Get the fuck out of my truck leech!" I yelled enraged with him.

"Brother he's with me." I hear someone next to me. I looked back and see Lucien looking at me. I frowned but then sigh not wanting to deal with it.

"Drive my truck, be careful, and go to La Push." I say to Edward as I get out of my truck. I head into the forest and took of my clothes and tied them to my ankles. I let heat run over my body and then I exploded into my wolf form.

-_Jacob is that you?- _I hear Sam ask.

_*Yeah its me, I'm heading home and I have some company*_I say showing him what I had just seen. I could feel that he was surprise and his worry.

_*He's harmless* _ I say as I make it to where Sam was waiting. He nudge me to keep moving apparently Paul was also on patrol, and I really didn't want to deal with him. We ran in silence as we went to my house. When we reached the edge of my property me and Sam transformed back and got dressed. The leech was already there with his family, including the Doc and his wife, and a new face. The girl was clearly a vampire and she was a beautiful one at that. You could tell she was different from other vampires and she didn't have that sickly smell with her, which threw me off along with Sam and Paul.

"Sam it's a pleasure to see you once again." I heard Dr. Carliel say smiling kindly at us. Sam nodded and then looked at everyone.

"I think we should go inside." I say moving towards my front door. Sam and Paul were close to me. I opened the door to find Billy coming out his bedroom. He raised a confused and questioning eyebrow. "We have new guest." I say letting everyone in. The new vamp, stopped and stared at Billy for a moment and then smiled at him. What Billy did next surprised everyone. He returned the smile and opened his arms. The girl ran to him and was in his arms in a second.

"It's nice to see you again, pup." she said to him and he chuckled lightly.

"Shouldn't I be saying that you lone wolf?" he says squeezing her. She laughed lightly and then they separated. She stayed by his side and then looked up to meet my curious eyes. She smiled at me and then looked at Lucien. She nodded and he came and bowed to Billy. Everyone was surprised except Edward and Bella.

"Billy this is Lucien, he's my protector, I will like for you to make an exception into your tribe and into your pack." she says as Lucien kneels as she says 'Protector'. Everyone's eyes went from Lucien to Billy. He stared down at Lucien for a moment before speaking in our tongue. No one else knew this language except us.

"Lone wolf, what do you feed on?" he asked in our tongue.

"Animals only, pup." she responds in our tongue, which throws me, Sam and Paul off guard.

"So you've kept to the promise of our ancestors all this time?" he asked.

"Yes, I haven't broken my promise in all these years, I've also haven't transformed in all these years either." she says. Billy only nods.

"Lucien you may stay with our pack, but you are clearly an alpha at heart so, you must speak with our Alpha." he says as Sam stiffens. I see Lucien nod, but doesn't get up.

"Lucien arise and speak with the Alpha." the girl says. Lucien gets up and moves to speak with me.

"Brother I don't want to-"

"I'm not the Alpha, he is." I say motioning to Sam. I see Lucien frown but he turned and talked to Sam. Lucien must have made Sam uncomfortable because he kept edging away from him. Mean while the Cullen's were talking to my dad.

"So it's okay if she stays with us?" I hear Carliel ask Billy.

"Yes as long as she only drinks Animal blood and not Human then she can stay and the treaty is still void." he says smiling up at the girl.

"Brother I get to stay." she says smiling at Edward. Edward returned the smile and also hugged her in a brotherly way.

"I'm glad, we've been apart for too long sister." he says they embrace each other.

"Um, excuse me what's your name?" I ask her she smiles at me.

"My name is Elizabeth Cullen. I'm Edwards little sister, I've been traveling around the world for far too long, but in the process I've met many new and interesting people."she says.

"Do you have any gifts we wolfs should know about?" Sam asks.

"Sam!" Billy yelled. You could tell that he had loved this girl.

"It's okay, Billy." she says patting his hand.

"But-"

"It's fine." she says cutting him short. " and to answer Mr. Uley's question, I am gifted." she says string at Sam with a smirk. Everyone, except Lucien and Edward, stiffened.

"May... may I ask what your '_gift'_ is?" he asked, you can see that he was trembling. You could see her smile widen. This made her look extremely evil.

"I call my power, 'Absorption'." she says smiling. Everyone practically paled. Even though no one knew what this power was, everyone felt it was deadly and powerful.

"What does it do?" I ask in a whisper.

"Aw don't be afraid, I rarely use this power." she says to me. "And this power lets me absorb any type of gift or power anyone in this world has, including shifters and humans." she says smiling. I swallow my saliva, and I don't know why but my eyes went to Edward. He locked eyes with me and that made me feel safe. A cute chuckle made me break eye contact with him and look at Elizabeth.

"Ah the beauty of innocent, _Amor_." she said. I looked at her confused. '_what the hell is 'Amor'._' I think as I keep staring at her. She just smiles.

"Billy, since Mr. Uley is the Alpha, I will be his rider correct?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well actually we don't have riders anymore." he says. She stared at him confused.

"Billy that's the power that Emphrie let me have, I must use it now that I'm home." she says.

"Didn't he also give you the power of the shifter?" Billy asked her.

"No he did not." she said.

"Then there's no helping it, Sam she's your rider." he says and I saw Sam pail.

"Billy I will also like to ask for permission to come along with my sister when she comes." Edward says.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I really don't trust you shifters and also Victory is after Bella." he informs us all. I frown at the news. Not because of the thought of Bella being hunted down by Red, oh no, but the thought of Edward protecting her made my blood boil with anger.

"Lets continue this talk another time, Sam needs to go back to patrol and I'm pretty sure Doc need to return to the hospital." I say looking away from Edward. Everyone stared at me in surprise except Elizabeth who just smirked evil at me.

"He's right." Elizabeth says moving everyone out the door.

"Elizabeth are you not coming with us?" Edward asks her, this made me frown.

"I'll catch up to you in a minuet." she says walking and stopping right in front of me. I took a step back and she took another one near me.

"You know what's happening but you don't want to accept reality do you, pup?" she says before running away and disappearing into the forest. I just stared where she had just gone through and I stared in confusion.

"The Fuck?"

(Edward)

Through out this whole conversation, I couldn't keep my eyes away from Jacob Black. I frowned as he kept looking at my little sister. This made me angry. '_Why the fuck does he keep looking at her?_' I yell in my head. Elizabeth looked at me and smiled, her little evil taunting smile. She knew something, and I intend to know what it was.

_You're never going to find out brother._ I read her mind. I sent her a glare, while she just smiled. The conversation went on and the more it did the more enraged I became. I tried to read Jacobs mind but he blocked me well. When Elizabeth talked about her gift, I could feel everyone on edge, except Lucien and myself. I could feel someones gaze on me and I locked eyes with Jacob. He looked to be scared, at that moment I just wanted to embrace him, tell him everything was okay.

A light chuckle made Jacob look away breaking out contact. '_What the hell am I thinking?' _I ask myself.

"Ah the beauty of innocent, _Amor_." she says as feel myself stiffen. I understand many languages, just like my family, and Spanish was one we understood extremely well. Elizabeth smiled at me and then continued with conversation with Mr. Black.

The conversation kept on for a few more minuets. Until Elizabeth mentioned her riding position in the pack. Apparently they didn't have riders anymore, but with some talking to they let her be the rider of Sam Uley. I looked over at him and found him frowning.

"Billy I will also like to ask for permission to come along with my sister when she comes." I ask as they finish.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because I really don't trust you shifters and also Victory is after Bella." I inform them. I actually didn't really care about the fact that Victoria was after Bella. I knew she was well protected, and the fact that I didn't trust the shifters was a huge lie. I trusted them completely. The fact that Jacob Black staring at my sister made my insides heat up with anger. I saw Elizabeth's lips twitch.

"Lets continue this talk another time, Sam needs to go back to patrol and I'm pretty sure Doc need to return to the hospital." Jacob says before his father could answer. He adverted his eyes from me and this made me frown. Everyone was clearly shock at what Jacob said, but apparently Elizabeth wasn't because she was smirking her evil smirk, the one that made you shiver, the one that knew something. And this look was adverted to Jacob.

"He's right." she says moving everyone through the door. I frowned as she stayed behind as our family went on ahead.

"Elizabeth are you coming with us?" I asked, as I see Jacob frown.

"I'll catch up with you in a minuet." she says and she walks and then stood in front of Jacob. She turned to face him, while he jumped back.

_Go home!_ I heard her yell at me. I slowly went into the forest and jumped up into a tree. I looked down at them. Elizabeth closed the gap and smiled at him.

"You know what's happening but you don't want to accept reality do you, pup?" I hear her say before turning and running away from a very confused Jacob. This expression made him look cute. '_Cute?_' I think as I jump to the next tree and head home. The whole time I was alone the only thing that kept popping in my head was Jacob Black. '_Why Jacob Black though._' I think to myself as I walk through the door and go up to my room. Where I frown as I smell her in there. I open the door and she's sitting on my couch. She smiled up at me.

"What do you know Elizabeth?" I asked her. She just smiled.

"I know many things, brother." she responds. I responded with narrowing my eyes. I knew she wasn't going to tell me, but I needed to fight.

"Brother don't encourage yourself, because I'm not telling you shit." she says getting up and heading to the door. I grab her hand and stare hard at her. She closes her eyes and I can feel her reading me. She opens her eyes and her smile widens.

"Just like Jacob you know what's happening, now if you don't want to lose you hand I would advise you to let go of me." she says as I release her.

"See you, brother." she says leaving me in my room. I stare after her and fall to the floor. '_So that's what brought me back._' I think as I place my hands on my head.

"Shit!" I yell hitting the floor making it creak and break underneath my fist.

* * *

><p>So there you go my Jacob and Edward fanfic. This is actually my first attempt to write a yaoi so forgive me for the lack of description and also for anything else.<p>

So I hope you like it annnnnnnnd!

REVIEW! XD

Also give me feed back! And if you want another chapi I'm gonna need at least five or more reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright i have no idea when the next chapter will be up but i hope you enjoy this one story and forgive me until my next update!

* * *

><p>Our first meeting with the wolfs went okay, except I notice that Paul kept having perverted thoughts about Jacob and this made me anger. Elizabeth just patted my back. I glared at her. She knew what was happening to me and she won't tell me what it is, which made me more angry. The only thing I could get out of her was "In time brother, in time you will find out." this didn't help me much.<p>

I watched as Elizabeth mounted Sam and before my eyes she transformed into a worrier. The clothes she was wearing transformed into animal hid. A spear appeared in her hand and a sword at her hip. Her shoes were replaced by animal covered boots. Her body was covered by what looked like a wolf cloak, the color was a beautiful silver. She also had a mask and wolf head. She looked like a beautiful worrier. But what caught me off guard was that when she spoke she spoke native and nothing more. I barely understood what she was saying so I relied to Lucien and the packs mind.

"You three move to the east, you three patrol the west, Lucien and Paul patrol the south and Edward, Jacob, Sam and I will patrol the north. Move out!" Elizabeth barked orders in the native tongue. Everyone stood still at first, from the shock of being ordered by anyone other than Sam, but then nodded and left. Sam took off running with Elizabeth on his back. Jacob and I took after and we patrolled the north. Countless time I saw Sam or Jacob smell the ground, while Elizabeth would look around and keep her senses open. I for some reason couldn't stop looking at Jacob. In his wolf form he looked absolutely beautiful. The color of his coat made him even more beautiful.

"Edward stop!" I heard Elizabeth yell at me in tongue. She was now in front of me and I could hear her breathing strongly from inside her mask. I looked at her confused. I looked over and saw Jacob on the ground whimpering. Sam stood in front of him crouching low and growling at me.

"Sam stop!" Elizabeth yelled. He eased out of his crouch but kept growling.

_*Sam stop!*_ I hear someone yell in pain. I soon realized it was Jacob. I looked down and saw that he was somewhat injured, but by what I had no idea.

I see Elizabeth close her eyes and transformed back to her original self. She frowned at me with anger.

I was about to speak but she held up a hand silencing me. She walked over to Jacob and softly placed her hands on his fur. I heard Sam growl at her, but he back down when Elizabeth snapped at him and growled at him. Elizabeth continued what she was doing and I saw that Jacob was bleeding. I turned to face Sam and he glared at me.

-_This is your fault Cullen!_- he yelled at me. I looked at him confused. He replayed the scene of what happen. I had come close to Jacob and started petting him, he looked up at me confused but didn't make a move to get away. I slowly ran my hand down his back and ran my fingers into his fur. Sam had seen this and attacked me. I had some how gotten away from him and grabbed Jacob, but Sam tackled me to the ground, but I had my hand on Jacob quite strongly so when he did this I ended hurting Jacob badly and that's when Elizabeth stepped in. She pried Sam off of me and then got me to my feet. In Sam's eyes I was the one in the wrong and as Alpha he needed to protect his beta.

I looked over to where Elizabeth was with Jacob and stared in amazement as her hand glowed and Jacob's wound healed. She smiled up at me when she was done. Jacob was back on his feet and looked like his old self again, but the next thing I knew Jacob tackled Sam.

*_I told you I was okay!_* he yelled as he bit into Sam's shoulder. Sam cried but then bit Jacob's rib cage. Jacob whimpered but rolled over crushing Sam's head underneath his body. Sam released and so did Jacob.

-_He could have hurt you, he did hurt you!_- he yelled at Jacob.

"Because you attacked me!" I yelled at him. Sam snapped at me and I crouched ready to fight.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Elizabeth yelled making Sam and Jacob crouch down scared. She glared at everyone this made me shiver in fear slightly. Even though she was my 'twin' she was extremely scary when she was angry.

"Sam from now on stay away from Edward, the only one going near him is either Jacob or Billy got it?" she asked him. Everyone including me was surprised. He reluctantly nodded. She turned to me and in Japanese she spoke to me.

"Don't you dare do that again, keep your head in check got it?" she glared at me. I nodded. She huffed and then got back on Sam. She transformed once again and we were off once again. I stayed near Jacob and I was happy about that. Through out the whole patrol we didn't find anything. But I was extremely happy. When we met up with everyone again, Lucien transformed and then came to stand next to Elizabeth in his naked human form. She dismounted Sam and transformed back.

"Quite a good day, we will see you tomorrow, oh and Sam you better stay away from Edward." she says glaring at _me_! I saw Sam nod then turn and glare at me as well. Before he huffed and then left with rest of the group, but Jacob stayed behind and stared at me.

*_We need to talk_* he says to me. I look back at Elizabeth, but she just smile and she and Lucien left to the house. I turn back and nodded. I motion for him to follow me. We needed a place that not the pack or my family knew about, so I took him to a secret cave that I found back in the day when we first moved here. I motion for him to stop and then I moved the huge rock that kept it hidden. I motion for him to go ahead and walk through. He looked at me hesitant, but then walked through. I followed and then turned to talk to him.

"You should transform back." I say sitting down. He nodded and then transformed back, I gulped loudly seeing him naked made my unbeatable heart bump once again. He was beautiful. I saw him blush slightly and then crouch down untying the the shorts he kept at his ankle. I felt my venom boil with want. I looked away, too sure that I would attack him if I didn't. I hear him zip up his zipper and I looked back. He was sitting down as well and I gave him a soft smile.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him after we sat there in silence.

"I think..." he mumbled the rest.

"What? I didn't hear that." I say to him.

"I think I've... you." he says once again not really hear him.

"What?" I asked him. He huffed out air and what he did next shocked me so bad that I just sat there not knowing what to do. Jacob was kissing me. His soft, beautiful lips were pressed against mine. He pulled away and looked away blushing deeply. I sit there still in shock. 'Did that just happen?' I think to myself as I look over to Jacob. I reach into his mind. 'Stupid, stupid, now he's going to kill you! Damn this stupid imprint!'

"You imprinted on me?" I asked him in disbelief, he nods and blushes even more. I feel my jaw hit the ground. He imprinted on me!

"I'm sorry." I hear him whisper. My eyes soften and I hug him.

"Don't be, this is not your fault." I say wrapping my arms around him from behind. I feel him lean back on me. I smile at this.

"Jacob, look at me." I say after sitting there with him in my arms. He hesitates but then turns to me. He looks up at me with his beautiful, innocent, brown eyes. I smile up at him and he slowly smiles back at me.

"Jacob, we can't be together." I say to him. I watch as his expression turned from the most beautiful thing I've ever seen to the most painful thing I've ever seen. Silent tears ran down his face, his beautiful face. I brought my hand up to his face and brushed his tears away. He nuzzles my hand and my unbeatable heart breaks. I move away from him. He looks up and starts whimpering.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to be with you." I say getting up.

"Why?" he asked in a heart wrenching voice.

"I- I just can't be with you." I say trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Why?" he practically yelled at me tears running down his face.

"Because I don't deserve you!" I yelled at him, his tears making me say the truth. He stared at me confused, tears still running down his face.

"What?" he asked. I crumble to my knees and place my head into my hands. If I could I know tears would be running down my face.

"I don't deserve you Jacob." I whisper.

"Edward look at me." he says to me. I shake my head not wanting to. I feel his heated hands on my face and then I was forced to look up at him. He still had tears running down his face.

"I seriously don't deserve you." I say wiping away his tears.

"Edward you do deserve me! Me imprinting on you is proof of that!" Jacob yells at me. I shook my head and removed his hands from my face. I stand up and turn my back on him.

"Maybe we can be friends, but nothing more." I say closing my eyes as I knew I was breaking myself.

"Why? Why only friends Edward?" he asked his voice cracking.

"Because I don't deserve you and I don't know who you are, Jacob Black." I say moving toward the entrance. I move the boulder and then make my way out Jacob follows me out.

"Fine, I'll only be your friend, until you want to move on; but please don't leave me." he says I could feel his voice turned into a submissive voice. '_Was Jacob being submissive?_' I ask myself as I see him looking down.

"I would never leave you Jacob, but I will not be anything more than your friend." I say looking at him. He raised his head and gave me a slight nod and a small smile. I turn away and then I leave, running away from the man I have come to love but could not be with him because of my stupidity and tainted ways.

(Jacob)

I watched as my imprint left me. I felt weak but then felt strong. '_At least he didn't leave me._' I think getting undress, and exploding into my wolf skin.

-Jacob get your ass home now!- Sam yells at me. I growled at him and made my way home. The creepy vamp and Lucien were there. I quickly dressed and made my way inside, where I was tackled by a huge ass man.

"Get the fuck off me, Paul!" I yelled as he is wrestled away from me.

"Jacob you are mine!" he yelled and I could feel myself growl. I saw the vamp stand in front of him and everyone released Paul, as she wrapped he hand around his neck. She motioned Lucien to the door. He quickly opened the door and what she did next not only had me shocked onto my spot but everyone else. I hear Billy sigh. Paul crashed outside after he was thrown out the door. Elizabeth followed after him and stood in front of a very pissed of Paul.

"Elizabeth get back!" Sam yells, but Lucien holds up a hand shutting up Sam. We all see as she moves towards Paul and he transforms into a wolf, he growls and snaps at her as she's unfazed.

"Paul you have dishonored this tribe and must be punished." she says in our language. I feel tension through out the whole tribe. We see as Paul snarls something out.

"You say that, but oh how wrong you are." she says. Once again Paul snarls and Elizabeth smirks with disgust.

"You are not honoring your fellow brother's chosen imprint, that's makes you wrong and deserving of punishment." she yells clearly pissed now.

"Hold up you can't punish my own men without my permission!" Sam yells

"Sam be quiet! She has all the right to punish the pack!" Billy yells at him.

"Billy why do you protect her so much?" Sam yells at Bill.

"Because she's more important to this tribe then all of you know." Billy says glaring at Sam. Sam stands there fuming clearly pissed. He turns to look at Elizabeth and her smirk sends him over the edge. He transforms and attacks Elizabeth head on. I watch as she jumps up and lands behind him, she crosses her arms and I see her shake her head. Sam turns around and crouches low and starts snapping. Once again he charged and once again Elizabeth dodged the attack, but this time Paul attacked and got her arm. Elizabeth yelled and grabbed Paul by the neck and squeezed it making Paul whimper out in pain, in the process releasing Elizabeth. She raised him up and threw him against a tree and then slapped Sam as he ran towards her. At this point Elizabeth looks pissed and removes her jacket. That's when we all notice the strange tattoo that she had on both arms. One was just like the one we had and then the other one was one that we had never seen before in our lives. I look back at Paul and Sam and find them bowing to her and whimpering. Elizabeth looked at us and shot a 'sorry' look to Billy who looked down. She grabbed her jacket and then put it on. She walked over to Billy and hugged him he returned the hug.

"Jacob congratulations on your imprinting, I hope you two will live to make one another happy." Elizabeth says giving me a sweet smile. Many things ran through my mind and also the conversation I had with Edward. I heard a menacing growl and saw Elizabeth enraged.

"Elizabeth please don't... don't hurt him. I still have him with me, it won't endanger me!" I yell pleadingly. Her growling grew softer, but she still looked pissed.

"Jacob, are you sure you want this?" she asked me. I just nodded. She huffed.

"Please Elizabeth, don't say anything to him, please!" I begged her she growled but then huffed and nodded. I smiled at her grateful. She turned to Billy and he just looked away. She let go of my father and then went to Sam and Paul.

"Be grateful that I didn't kill either of you, for your disrespect to your pack mate's imprint and for defying your elder." she say as she snapped her fingers and Lucien came to her side. She turned to me and gave me a warm smile. With that smile I felt at ease. She waved to me and Billy, then she and Lucien disappeared.

I felt myself crumple to the floor and sigh. I place my head in my hands and just sit there. I look up as I feel a warm comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at my father and got up. I look at Sam and Paul who were barely getting up on weak legs. I didn't know what happen to them, but I knew one thing for sure it had to do with that unknown tattoo. I would have to ask billy about it later. For now I wanted to rest my eyes and fall into deep sleep. I gave a slight hug to my father then made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I was glad that our red, dingy, house was two stories and my bedroom was upstairs. I needed some times to myself, without being disturbed. I laid down and fell asleep instantly, feeling content to at least have my mate close to me.

(Elizabeth)

I watched as Sam pace the room. We had gotten to Jacob's house over an hour ago and Jake wasn't home yet and that had Sam on edge. I rolled my eyes and stared down at my little pup. I've known Billy since the day he was born. I had known and befriend their tribe for many centuries. Even though I was Edward 'Baby sister' it was because I was actually younger than him, but in reality I was really old. I knew Carlisle before he even had a family. When I was turned I was sixteen and created at the end of the Egyptian times. How I survived it was on a large supply of human blood and later turning to only animal blood. When I met Carlisle I was staying with the Volturi. I had known them for quite a while and they respected me as their equal, and never tried to keep me as one of their people; for that I was grateful to them. When Carlisle left I was sad but knew I would see him again. When I met him again it was in America, I had been with the Quileute tribe for many years now and a new coven had moved into the land. I never though that I would be meeting Carlisle there, and let alone with a family. I begged and pleaded Ephraim Black to not destroy them, he agreed and they met. They made a treaty and I left the Quileute tribe and joined Carlisle's coven. Where I became extremely close to Edward. He had become the brother that I needed in this life. When I returned to the tribe the Cullen family had already left and Billy was born. The Blacks accepted me and made me apart of the family. Billy saw me as a sister in a way, but we created a bond that no one could ever understand, when I left Billy was distraught he was only ten. I went to look for new things. I saw Billy every chance I got and ran into Carlisle family from time to time. I went almost Twenty years without contacting Billy or my coven and found Lucien. I was intrigued when I found out he was a type of shifter. He looked nothing like a shifter more like a child of the moon, but with closer observation I found out he was a mixture of a child of the moon and human. He didn't need the moon to transform he could control the power with ease and he could make more like himself with only biting them. Silver didn't hurt him. He was an amazing being that I had come to love and care for. He became my familiar and served me at my command. We spent many years together and when we met Edward and Bella in Italy I was quite shocked when Lucien fell to his knees and whimpered. He had told me that when a male Alpha found his true mate he would act submissively and woo the mate. I smiled in happiness when I saw my familiar find his true mate. But what I didn't count on was that she was Edward's girlfriend. I had quickly explained the everything to Edward and then convinced Bella to accept my familiars plead. She instantly said yes not needing much convincing. Edward looked relieved when this happen and told me he was going to go home to our coven. We spent a whole week in Italy and then we went home to our family. Bella and Lucien were both now extremely close and looked in love.

When we made it home my coven was surprise to see me with my older brother, but were more surprised to see that Bella was with another man. I explained everything to them through the car ride home and they all accepted their bond. We all stayed in hiding for two days and then headed to Forks. Bella and Edward had apparently been separated but when Edward almost killed himself she went to him, with her father's permission and saved him. So the whole family returned to Forks and returned to school. The school was on break so we had time to spare. Bella and Lucien grew even more closer and I learned about things that had changed. When school started up again Edward and my family needed to speak to the tribe and ask if I could come back. So that's how everything went down and now I sat here watching Sam as he went outside.

-Jacob get your ass home now!- I heard Sam yell. I sighed knowing this wouldn't end well but didn't do anything about it for now. I heard as Jacob came through the trees and change back and then changed into his pants I got up and moved towards Billy Lucien came to stand next to me. We heard the door open and then a loud sound.

"Get the fuck off me, Paul!" I heard Jacob yell as I look over and see him on top of Jacob. Lucien and and the other wolfs wrestled Paul off of Jacob.

"Jacob you are mine!" he yelled and I could hear Jacob growl. I stood and made my way to where Paul was being restrained. I gave them the look to let go and they all released him. I instantly wrapped my hand around his throat, squeezing ever so gently making sure not to choke him but not so softly that he could get away from me. I motioned Lucien to the door with slight snap of my head. He nodded and went to the door opening it wide. I looked at Paul with disgust and threw him out the door. I heard him land outside. I followed a few seconds later and stood in front of the disrespectful pup. He looked mad and this made my lips twitch.

"Elizabeth get back!" Sam yells at me and I just smirk. I knew he was going to say more but Lucien stopped him. I move towards the pup and he transform, he growls and snaps at me. I just smile and speak in Quileute.

"Paul you have dishonored this tribe and must be punished." I say.

-I have not dishonored my tribe, he has, he's mine!- he yells at me.

"You say that, but oh how wrong you are." I say smirking at him with disgust.

-I have down nothing wrong!- he yells.

"You are not honoring your fellow brother's chosen imprint, that's makes you wrong and deserving of punishment." I state pissed off now, raising my voice.

"Hold up you can't punish my own men without my permission!" Sam yells

"Sam be quiet! She has all the right to punish the pack!" Billy yells at him and I have to smile slightly.

"Billy why do you protect her so much?" Sam yells at Bill.

"Because she's more important to this tribe then all of you know." Billy says glaring at Sam. I knew that was somewhat true but I also knew he still saw me as his sister that he loved and cared about. I had to smirk as I see Sam get put in his place, he was too cocky for his own good. That apparently was a bad mistake because the next thing I know there's a black wolf charging at me. I jump gracefully into the air and land behind him. He turns around and charges again. I dodge and concentrate on him, Paul caught me by surprise when he bit into my arm.

"Ahh!" I yell as I grab Paul's windpipe and crush it ever so slightly causing him to yelp and then release my arm. I proceeded by raising him and throwing him to a tree. I felt something come at me and I slapped Sam as he same up behind me. I looked down at my jacket and I'm beyond pissed. They had ruined the sleeve, this was a nuisance. I removed my jacket, just as Paul and Sam start getting up. I bared my Alpha mark to them and they both fall to their front knees and bow their head and I could hear them whimpering. Ephraim had given me this tattoo to show future Alpha's who I was. I had two tattoos, the one I just showed them and the regular one. This one was one that was created just for me by Ephraim and the elders. This showed my rule and position in the tribe, no one knew what this mark meant, only the Black family. I looked over to Billy and felt sorry instantly. He knew it had to be done. He just looked down, I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I walk over to Billy and hug him, he returns my hug. I sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry." I say too quietly that no one else could hear me. I look over to Jacob and smile.

"Jacob congratulations on your imprinting, I hope you two will live to make one another happy." I hear many thing running through his head and growled enraged when I saw what Edward had done.

"Elizabeth please don't... don't hurt him. I still have him with me, it won't endanger me!" he yell pleadingly. I growled softer and was still pissed.

"Jacob, are you sure you want this?" I asked him. He just nodded. I huffed angry but accepted it.

"Please Elizabeth, don't say anything to him, please!" He begged me. I growled but then huffed and nodded. He smiled at me grateful. I had to smile back at him, he was too dang cute. He turned to Billy and he just looked away. I let go of my little pup and then went to Sam and Paul.

"Be grateful that I didn't kill either of you, for your disrespect to your pack mate's imprint and for defying your elder." I say to them glaring daggers at both of them. I snap my fingers and Lucien is at my side. I looked over to Jacob and smiled warmly, then proceeded by waving at them. Then turned and made my way home.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, your going to get it." I say frowning.

* * *

><p>"Amaya your soo evil!" ed<p>

"Shush you! You'll get some action later!" I yell.

Soooo there you go my lovely readers!

I love your comment, and I love this family you are soooo awesome, all of your comments made my day and made me laugh! I loved them!

Give me your thoughts on this Chapter, I made it longer so you could enjoy.

P.S.

REVIEW! X3 at least ten guys

but more would be greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Alright i didn't get that many review as i wanted but i willing to update for my readers.

"Yeah Because i need to get some" Ed

-smack-

"Shush you"

Anyway i hope you enjoy, and i shall meet u at the bottom.

* * *

><p>I sat here glaring at Alice. She made me come with her on her weekly shopping spree. She had said that because I ruined <em>my <em>outfit that I needed to get a new wardrobe. This is all Edwards fault! I growled lightly as she force me into a freaking pink dress! I was so close to snapping off that pixie little head of hers, if she made me wear any more pink dresses and damn skirts.

"Oo oo oo! Look at that pink dress! It'll look so cute on you!" she exclaimed grabbing onto my arm, but I was quicker and avoided it and then ran off to another direction. I could feel her following me. I smirked as I lead her to my favorite store. I heard a shrike of horror as she walked into the room. I chuckled lightly and made my way through Hot Topic. 'Ah my sanctuary.' I think as I pick out some t-shirts and some belts. I made my way to the counter and bought some things. Once I was content with my things Alice and I made our way home. She was still clearly upset, but I didn't really care.

We made it home, Alice didn't die; she had pissed me off the whole way with all her ranting. I really wanted to kill her at this point.

This all started when I got home yesterday, from Billy's.

(Flashback)

"Edward you freaking coward!" I yell as I make my way into the house. I watch as Edward looks up from where he was sitting down reading a book. He looked calm. I felt myself growl. He slowly got up and came to stand in front of me.

"Hello sister, it's nice to see you." he says. I feel myself clench my teeth. Faster than I ever moved I had thrown him out the door, breaking it in the process.

"Elizabeth's home!" I hear Emmett yell coming down the stairs. I ignored him and went after Edward, who was standing frowning slightly. I stalked after him and he tried to avoid me. I ran and tackled him into the ground and straddled his hips. He struggled against me and then flipped us. I punched him in the face, he then proceeded to hold both of my wrist together. I struggled but he wouldn't release.

"Elizabeth listen to me it had to be done!" he yelled.

"No you bastard!" I yell bringing my knee up and making him go over me. In this process I ended going with him and ended on top of him again. I made him release me and then kept both of his hands away from each other.

"Elizabeth let go!" he yelled I growled as he started struggling again. I released one of his hands and punched him straight in the face. He took the chance and slapped me off of him. I landed crouched and extremely pissed. I bared my fangs which had grown through the whole fight. Edward and I circled each other and then charged. We both threw punches and kicks and he ended ripping my jacket more. I jumped back and removed my jacket. Edward charged and got me across the face. I kicked him in the rib cage sending him flying, but not before he grabbed hold of my shirt and ripping it.

I stood there with only my breast wrappings. I disliked bras and always stayed with the wrappings. I growled at Edward as he sat up and smirked at.

"You find this funny you bastard?" I asked him, I stalked after him as he stood up and crouched with his wicked smile. I ran and put my years of training to the test. I breath in deeply and then disappeared appearing behind him, he tried to hit me but I anticipated it and ducked and kicked him below the arm. Once again he tried to hit me but did not succeed and I ended hitting him below the stomach making him hutch over in pain. I grabbed him by his hair and then kneed him in the face. I heard a loud crack and then whispered into his ear.

"You better hope this was worth it, this is my pay back." I let go and made my way where I saw the devil himself, in a little girl of course.

(end of flashback)

I made my way inside and stretched before getting tackled by a bear, and by a bear I mean Emmett. I landed hard on to my back. I looked up and he smiled down at me.

"How about me and you wrestle?" he asked giving me that mischievous smile of his.

"Nah, I'm too sore." I say giving him sleepy eyes.

"Oh right you sleep." he says getting off of me and then picking me up swinging me over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and let him carry me upstairs. I closed my eyes and listen to see who was home.

'_Hmp! So rude of her to make me go into that store!_" I heard Alice think. I snickered.

'_Need to replace the tiers on the jeep then check the engine and finally check the head and back lights._' I hear Rosalie think looking at a car magazine.

'_Need to clean the house, ooo this recipe looks delicious, maybe I should cook it for Lucien and Elizabeth._' I hear Esme think. I smiled at her motherly behavior she had on all of us.

"Where's Edward?" I ask as I realize he nor Lucien were in the house. Carlisle was at work.

"He went to go visit the mutt." Emmett says. I smack him in the head.

"OW!" he yelled as we made it to my room.

"No disrespecting my pack." I say as he lays me down. He just smirked and rubbed his head. I smiled up at him with sleepy eyes. He leaned down and kissed my head before I fell asleep.

(Edward)

I walked into Jacob's backyard and smiled to see him home. I could hear many people inside and I could also smell him. I hear someone come out and I smiled to see it was Jacob. He motioned for me to come to him. I happily went to his side. He extended his hand and I took it without hesitation. He led me inside, where everything went quite and eyes glared at me. I had my poker face on but it still hurt knowing that the pack hated me. I looked over to Billy and he gave me a apologetic look. I nod at him accepting his apology. He gave me a soft smile. I looked over at Jacob and he was glaring over at Sam and Paul. I looked into their mind.

'_Can't kill him. Can't kill him. Can't kill_- I hear Paul ranting. I turned to Sam.

'_Must stay away, must follow orders, must obey._' Sam says breaking contact with Jacob. I heard Paul growl as he took my hand and lead me up stairs. I felt glares being burned into my skull, but I tried to ignore it. We turned a corner and we came to his room. He pulled me inside and then close the door behind me.

"That was awkward." I stated the obvious. He chuckled lightly. I smiled loving his laugh.

"Very." he said sitting down and patting the seat next to him. I took the seat and then looked around and saw many posters of different types of bands but mostly Breaking Benjamin.

"Breaking Benjamin is your favorite band." I say more as a statement than a question.

"Yea, favorite since I entered my first year of high school." he says smiling.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked looking around and spotting an X-box 360. he followed my gaze and then smirked.

"I have black ops, and I can kick your ass." he said moving towards the game.

"Psh, in your dreams pup." I say moving onto the ground and catching the control he threw at me. He turned on his television then the game. And then it started.

At first the game went really slow then it became quite heated and competitive. I killed him then he would kill me, it kept going back and fourth. It was quiet enjoyable, even though Jacob was taking it way too seriously and would growl when ever I beat him, this was quite often and to me was quite amusing. Whenever he beat me he would jump up and down in happiness and this was too cute. It had me wanting to tackle him and just cuddle him. I heard Jacob groan, this made me come out of my thoughts and look over at the television. I smirked.

"Even when I'm not putting attention I can kick your ass." I say smiling at him when he growled and then tossed his control. He stood up and then laid down on his bed. He turned over so I couldn't see his face. I chuckled and then sat at the edge of his bed. I heard him growl at me. I chuckled lightly.

"Come on Jake don't be like that." I say placing my head in his shoulder. I felt him move and then we were facing each other. Nose to nose. I heard him gulp and then I slowly got on top of him. I slowly touched his face and looked at him. I heard him hold his breath. I smiled and then leaned forward. He opened his lips slightly and then I opened mine. Inches away from kissing him. Inches.

'No, I can't.' I think as I move away and then stand up. I close my eyes and try to keep myself from kissing the very beautiful lips, of the very, extremely, sexy man behind me. I heard Jacob breath and then get up. I slowly looked over my shoulder and my face fell as I saw him looking down in sadness.

"Jake I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he cut me off by putting his hand up. I close my mouth.

"It's fine,stop." he finally says after a few minuets. I run a hand through my hair and and then sigh loudly.

"I should get going." I say looking outside and find it to be already nightfall. He nodded and then got up. He motioned for me to follow him outside and out the door. I follow him and then stop when I find Elizabeth's eyes on me. I hadn't even notice come into the house. I didn't even smell her. She was surrounded by the pack and Billy sat to her right.

"I was waiting for both of you to come down." she says with a slight smirk.

"Did you need something?" I asked her. I saw her eyebrow twitch slightly, then she smiled even more.

"No, but I was waiting for you to tell you something." she says. 'Victoria is near.' she thinks and then gets up.

'Did you tell them already?' I asked her she just nodded to my mental question. She moves to Billy and kisses his forehead.

"I'll see you around pup." she says smiling at him and then leaving with Lucien – who I had just noticed- at her heels. I sighed and then gave Jake a quick kiss to his forehead and followed her. She lead me to a clearing and I heard the movement of paws behind me. I turn slightly and see Paul running after me. I thought he was coming to kill me but then I saw Jake and the rest of the pack. I turned back and almost hit Elizabeth.

"Edward call the family we need a search party." Elizabeth says as she goes and mount Sam she transformed and then they all left. I ran towards my house and hoped everyone was there. To my great surprise everyone was there.

"We need to go out, Elizabeth called a search party for Victoria." I say running out the door without listening to their response. I made my way toward were the the wolfs were. I caught Jacob's scent and ran towards him.

'_EDWARD BEHIND YOU!'_ I heard him yell as I saw him. I turned around and was backhand into a tree. I groaned for a split second then got onto my feet. I growled as I saw Victoria smiling at me. I lunged and tried to rip her throat out but she dodged. I looked up to the branch she had jumped to and then see her jump and try to make a run for it. '_Oh hell no_' I think as I run after her. I heard a piercing whistle and I had the pack and my family coming after Victoria. '_Elizabeth you and the pack go left and cut her off hurry!_' I yell in my head as I chased after her. I heard Elizabeth yell commands and then she and the pack disappeared.

I was extremely close to getting her, but she slipped between my fingers and then jumped into a tree. She jumped to another tree with me and my family trailing her. Alice was in the trees with Jasper and Esme while Rose, Carlisle, Emmett and myself trailed her on the ground. I heard movement to my right and saw the wolfs I looked up ahead and noticed that Elizabeth was in a tree waiting to attack Victoria.

"Argh!" I heard Elizabeth yell as she lunged towards Victoria, bringing her down in the process. They both quickly got to their feet. Elizabeth didn't look like her old happy self, she looked like she was ready to kill someone, and that lucky someone was Victoria. They began to circle each other, both not backing down, you could see it in her eyes.

"We need to help her." Esme whispered to us.

-_DON'T INTERVIEN –_ Sam yelled at me, growling in the process. I looked at him confused, but he ignored me; keeping his eyes focused on Elizabeth and Victoria. I saw Esme move towards Elizabeth, only to be tackled by Seth. Everyone looked the little Grey wolf in shock.

-_Sam said not to intervene_- he says looking down at Esme with sad filled eyes. He slowly got off her quivering as he was surrounded by Vampires.

"Leave him alone he was only following orders, they have asked us not to intervene in the fight." I say not wanting Seth to get killed by my family. Everyone looked at me, confused and with anger.

'_We are not-_

_'You can't possibly think-_

_'Are they insane to- _

_'I am helping my-_

_'Edward you can't possibly agree with their order?' _All of them though this at once, getting me and the rest of the audience distracted from the fight.

"We have to, they won't let us near, unless you want to be a chew toy to them. They're under their Alpha's order." I explain as I hear stone hit stone. I look over and see Elizabeth in combat with Victoria. She at the moment was blocking her mouth from getting near her throat. Victoria had manage to get one of her hands around Elizabeth's throat while the other one was trapped by Elizabeth's free hand. I saw Elizabeth fall backwards and then bring her legs up to throw her off her. She and Victoria quickly got to their feet. Victoria was now angry, and ready to kill. Elizabeth glared at her and then lugged and then dived forward, wrapping her legs around Victoria's neck. She held it in place and tried to snap it but Victoria had her arms around her legs and tried to remove them, struggling she finally got them to release her and she jumped back dodging a kick to the head. Elizabeth go to her feet and sucked in air, when she saw that Victoria had managed to get to the side that had a cliff. I saw Victoria smirk and Elizabeth double over. She fell on her knees and... cough up _blood_. Victoria took the chance and let herself fall backward and crash into the ocean. Elizabeth whipped her head around.

"GO AFTER HER!" she yelled blood still dripping out of her mouth. Everyone reacted to late, and watched as Victoria disappeared.

Howls pierced the night as I saw Elizabeth fall forward and faint. Carlisle was at her side in an instant. I followed immediately. We turned her over and saw her holding her stomach. Silent tears running down her beautiful face. I gently slapped her. She moved around and opened her eye. When she came to her lower lip began to quiver.

"She could have taken my pride, my courage, anything but she takes the life of my unborn infant." Elizabeth says as tears run down her face. At that moment I didn't know what to say. She, she was pregnant! How the hell was that possible? She's a freaking Vampire!

"My gift allows me to shift my form, from human, to rider, to vampire." she says as her tears run down. She quickly gets up and then walks over to Jacob, instantly I'm filled with jealousy. I see Elizabeth smirk ever so slightly.

"Please come with me, I need your support." she says getting on Jacobs back and he took off. I the over protective bastard I was followed after them. They ended up going to our house. I followed the scent of my sisters and Jacobs to find them in my room. They were talking quietly and then the door opened. Elizabeth gave me a very ghostly smile and then made her way to her room leaving me alone with Jacob.

"Um can I spend the night?" Jacob asked me. I nodded and turned off the lights. It was past one and I just wanted to sleep, even though I couldn't. I went over to my very big bed, that I had gotten when I was still dating Bell, and laid down next to my wolf. I felt him snuggle into my side and sigh in happiness. I slowly look over to him and look at his, now, sleeping face. He looked peaceful. I closed my eyes and let Jacobs dream engulf me.

Peace running through my body and soul.

* * *

><p>Sooooo what do you think?<p>

haha i know that somethings are confusing, if you don't understand something please PM me so i can explain to you. And yes Elizabeth was pregnant, but sadly lost the baby in the fight with Victoria. this time i was at least ten or more review so i can update.

i loves you all-

"Amaya you ass, I didn't get any!" Ed

"Shush you at least your asleep with him so be nice, or i'll make you wait longer!" runs away

"REVIEEEEEEW!"


End file.
